the fighting ways
by latuacantanteec
Summary: bellas dad gets killed and she kidnapped by her uncles henchmen she has to break the news about her mom to thm. E
1. Chapter 1

" what is such a pretty girl doing in such a dirty business" he asked me. i was being held captive far away from my home town. they wanted me because i was against them. to me there the wrong ones. i smirked. " i should asked the same of you" i said back. i was slapped. " dont even think about insulting me, that will get you no where." he said. i laughed. " it will eventually and when it dose you will remember me for it." i said. he laughed. " you don't know how long your going to be here, but i do, and i will make it worth my while" he said. this all started when i was little. my father was in trouble form the mobs again and they were getting all they can out of him. when i turned thirteen i was kicked out of the house because my father could no longer handle me. so i went into the business. i was able to get enough money gambling to pay off my fathers debts and he let me back into the house. i went back to the simple life when i was fifteen my father ran into troubles again. but i couldn't help. he told me this was his turf and i should just mind my own self. so i did. well that's why im here. in the grasps of another man. he was the one who started all this business with my father in the first place. i was taken instead of him. it turns out my father had been stealing from Carlisle Cullen the last couple of years. we where in my house last night when a knock on the door made my father tremble. they came in anyway. there where three of them. a tall muscular one with curly brown hair. Another tall man with honey blond hair, only less muscular. and one with bronze hair and less muscular. but you could tell they were all strong. they came over to me and my dad. " get her outa here" the one with blond hair said. i was grabbed by the one with bronze hair. and then brought to where i was now. i had no idea what was going on all i knew that i was staying here until my father could pay his debts, unless he was already dead. " you try anything and i will make sure that hand is shattered into millions of pieces." i said. his hands where cold, and hard. " like that would do anything. i bet you couldn't even hurt a fly" he laughed. i rolled my eyes. "really, do you remember all those bank robberies two years ago and the guy mayor thing got shot" i asked smiling. his eyes widened " that was you" he asked surprised and shocked. i smirked. " what can i say there would be more people dead if it was a free for all, but even i couldn't hurt innocent people like that, without a purpose" i said. "well, maybe you would be use for us after all" he said. " Edward, you got her right" another mans harsh voice said. i knew it was uncle Carlisle. yes shocker, he's my uncle. but who cares, i got my connections. " yes Carlisle, she's right here" Edward said. " hey Uncle Carlisle" i said. Edward looked shocked. i smirked again. " hello Angel, how have you been" he asked coming up to us." very well, how is aunt Esme" i asked, " she's fine, but you on the other hand are in trouble. big time" he said. " what did i do" i asked innocently. " Bella, how many times do i have to tell you that you shouldn't go clubbing." he asked. " a few but you said i shouldn't" i answered. " well i meant it and now you father is dead because you wouldn't listen. have you heard of the crips" he asked. the Crips where a gang that wanted money and drugs. i knew one of the members personally. " what happened. EJ finally realize what he got himself into" i smirked. Carlisle nodded. " but they were to late. you know that your father has been stealing money from me, so he had to be killed, now you being my niece i and Esme spared you life. but you have to be of service. as you know there are only so many you can have in a gang/ mob, but my men are specially trained just like you, only there is and uneven amount so i need another person. you in " he asked " hell yeah, normal life has been pretty much boring and well its just not me" i said. " good you will be Edward's Partner and the others Jasper and Emmett will be together., now why don't you go see Esme, she really wants to see you and wants to know how Renee is doing" Carlisle said. my face sadden. " she's no longer alive, she died a couple of weeks ago, i don't know how but i think Charlie took her out with his gun" i said. then the doors bursted open. "Bella" Esme yelled.

"esme, I've missed you so much" i said. she ran over to me and gave me a big hug. " how's every one" she asked. i looked to Carlisle to see if i should tell her about her sister. he nodded. " um Esme, Renee is dead. Charlie killed her" i said. she gasped " what" she yelled. " im sorry" i said. she hugged me again. " how will i break it to Emmett and Alice" she asked. Alice. she is still here " Alice is still here" i asked shocked. she nodded. " she's waiting to play Bella Barbie upstairs" she said. Emmett and Alice where my cousins and were my best friends till all this gang crap.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.0

" Alice" i yelled, as i ran up the stair case. She appeared at the top of the stair case and met me half way. "Bella omg i missed you" she said. " i know i missed you so much but Charlie didn't let me out of the house" i said. She made a face. She hated him as much as i did. " how's aunt Rene" she asked. I shook my head, and she understood. " where's emmett" i asked. She pulled me to where his old room was and opened it. In there was the huge guy from my house. " emmett" i gasped. He turned and saw me. " Belly' he cried and hugged me. I laughed. The three of us where together again. " emmett holy crap your huge" i said. Alice giggled.

" yeah and he eats a ton of food." she said. There was a knock, and Edward was standing there. " i hate to interrupt your reunion, but Carlisle needs you Isabella" he said. I glared at him and Alice said " Edward don't be such a party pooper, and call her bella, she's my best friend and cousin." he smiled. " i gathered that when she screamed Uncle Carlisle" he said.

I walked away with Edward reluctantly, to Carlisle's office. Edward told me to wait, but i went right in. He looked shocked that i didn't wait for permission to enter. " ya wanted to see me Uncle Carlisle" i asked. He chuckled and said yes. " its going to be like that summer you spent here when Charlie kicked you out bells, only you have to work with Edward, and actually listen to him, he's older and knows how business works." he said. I stared at him. " what why i know what to do im not thirteen anymore im practically sixteen" i shouted. He chuckled. " yeah but Edward is sixteen. Listen to him, or you will be in more trouble then you already are. Edward is the one who is taking care of you, that is all" he said. Then esme walked in and she looked at my face and frowned. "Dear what happened to your face, its all bruised." she said. I glanced at Edward and he looked nervous. " i fell down when we were on our way here" i said. Carlisle chuckled " still clumsy Bella" he asked, i rolled my eyes. " yea"


End file.
